


Sin Salida.

by BarbsWolf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que de VERDAD tenia que haber pasado en el capitulo 16 de la tercera temporada. Pasen y lean... No me maten, por favor! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Salida.

 Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el cuarto de interrogatorio. Se sentía la tención en el aire. No solo por el hecho de que Harvey temía que Mike terminara en la cárcel, no solo por eso. Temía mas porque no lo vería mas. Y no quería eso, lo necesitaba. Prefería mil veces caer él, que perder a la persona que logro significar muchísimo en su vida. Fue por eso que le conto a Mike sobre cuando le dijo a su padre sobre su madre.

-Todo esto fue mi idea…-Mike trato de echarse la culpa. Trato de hacerle ver que era por causa de él que habían terminado donde estaban. Pero Harvey no lo veía así. No era así.

-Yo fui quien dijo: “Vamos a hacerlo”. Es a mí a quien quiere Woodall- Harvey contraataco, exponiendo algo que era verdad. Pudo sentir la cámara viéndolos, y la tensión que sentía iba aumentando más. “¿Por qué Louis se tarda tanto?” pensó.

-Bueno, él no te esta atrapando.

-Sí, lo está…

-No, no me importa lo que suceda en ese cuarto, no te entregare…-Harvey sintió su corazón llenarse de un sentimiento de cariño inmenso al escuchar esas palabras de Mike. Quisiera que nada de eso este pasando para poder, por fin, confesarse y decirle lo mucho que le importaba. Pero no era el momento, ni el lugar.

-¡No seas tonto!- Le contesto en cambio. A pesar del cariño que sentía, no podía permitir que Mike vaya preso por él, tenía que hacerle entender.

-¡No seas imbécil!- Mike grito.

-Escúchame, ¡maldición! Te estoy dando permiso--- Harvey también grito, parándose. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. Hasta que Mike también se paro, subiendo un poco mas su tono y corto lo que estaba por decirle Harvey.

-Me importa una mierda lo que me estás dando.

 Eso fue lo que logro superarlo. El que Mike no escuchara, que no aceptara lo que debia que hacerse. El hecho que no entendiera que Harvey lo necesitaba siendo alguien libre, y no alguien tras las rejas. Harvey tomo la silla donde había estado sentado y la estampo contra la cámara que los filmaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio como Mike se alejaba un poco de él. Harvey lo siguió a medida que hacia esto, evitando que se separen mas. Necesitaba tocarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acortar la distancia hasta quedar muy cerca.

-Contrate a un fraude- Comenzó a hablar mientras veía el rostro de Mike, memorizando cada forma de este. Queriendo tocarlo. Se concentro en sus ojos, esos ojos que lograban hacerle sentir seguro, pero que ahora lo miraban entre desafiantes y con miedo-. Y nos pasamos de la raya con Clifford Danner, con Lola Jensen, y con esos testigos, y encima de eso, cometimos perjurio con Edward Darly. Si se trata de el, tu señalas con el dedo a mi ¿Lo entiendes?

 Harvey estaba sin aliento. Sentía su corazón martillear velozmente mientras Mike lo miraba sorprendido. Entonces sucedió lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho pero no se animaba. Y no fue él quien tuvo el coraje de hacerlo, sino Mike. Quien se acerco por completo y lo beso. Sus bocas parecían estar echas la una para la otra, ese modo en que encajaban perfectamente, era… Exquisito. Harvey llevo sus manos a las caderas del más joven, atrayéndolo hacia él y luego empujándolo contra la pared. Le devoró la boca como siempre quiso, disfrutando de los gemidos de Mike. Pero entonces el menor se alejo, mirándolo deseoso, pero también decidido.

-No voy a permitir que caigas, Harvey… Te amo demasiado como para traicionarte…

 Harvey quedo en shock. Nunca se había esperado una confesión de ese modo, nunca. Pero la felicidad que sintió, fue igualada con el miedo. No quería perderlo, mucho menos ahora. Lo necesitaba. Estaba por contestarle cuando se escucho la puerta ser abierta, se alejaron rápidamente, aun mirándose, aun con ganas de seguir besándose. Pero Harvey se dio la vuelta, notando que se trataba de Louis y Harold.

-Esta echo. Larguémonos como el infierno de aquí.

 Pero Mike miro enseguida a Harvey, y este miro a Mike. Con la mirada, ambos se dijeron: “Continuaremos esto luego…”

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tengo que confesar algo... Solamente vi tres o cuatro capítulos de esta serie xD  
>  En serio, tengo que verla por completo. Mas por Mike y Harvey, o sea... Duh, se nota que hay tensión sexual entre ellos, si alguien dice que no, MIENTE! (? ¬¬  
>  Y bueno, yo estaba haciendo zapping esta noche, hasta que me encontré con este cap, y cuando paso lo que pasa en esa sala de interrogatorio, sin la parte del beso y la confesión, por desgracia, quede como: "Oh Dios Mio!" y la mejor imagen mental que he tenido nunca llego a mi mente. Y me ame <3 (?  
>  Así que escribí esto rápidamente, si hay algún error, me disculpo. Pero espero que les guste :)  
>  Algún día voy todos los caps de Suits, va a ser el mjor día de mi vida (? xD   
>  Gracias por leer, nos vemos :D


End file.
